A growing number of recombinant proteins are being developed for therapeutic and diagnostic applications; however, many of these proteins may be difficult or expensive to produce in a functional form in the required quantities using conventional methods. Conventional methods involve inserting the gene responsible for the production of a particular protein into host cells such as bacteria, yeast, or mammalian cells, and then growing the cells in culture media. The cultured cells then synthesize the desired protein. Traditional bacteria or yeast systems may be unable to produce many complex proteins in a functional form. While mammalian cells can reproduce complex proteins, they are generally difficult and expensive to grow, and produce only mg/L quantities of protein.
The application of transgenic technology to the commercial production of recombinant proteins in the milk of transgenic animals offers significant advantages over traditional methods of protein production. These advantages include a reduction in the total amount of required capital expenditures, elimination of the need for capital commitment to build facilities early in the product development life cycle, and lower direct production cost per unit for complex proteins. Of key importance is the likelihood that, for certain complex proteins, transgenic production may represent the only technologically and economically feasible method of commercial production.
Antithrombin III (ATIII) is a serine protease inhibitor which inhibits thrombin and the activated forms of factors X, VII, IX, XI, and XII. It is normally present in serum at levels of 14-20 mg/dL. Decreased levels of ATIII may be found in the serum of individuals who have either a hereditary deficiency of ATIII or an acquired deficiency, which can result from a number of pathologic conditions. The conventional treatment for hereditary ATIII deficiency is protein replacement therapy, which may also be effective in treating some acquired deficiencies.
Current methods of obtaining ATIII involves isolating the protease inhibitor from blood plasma. However, the use of plasma-based ATIII presents various problems due to the many components in plasma, including: variation between lots; immunogenicity problems; and biohazardous risks due to viral contamination.
A need exists to develop a method to produce ATIII without the inherent problems of the present process.